LA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD
by fenix79
Summary: El caballero de bronce mas poderoso decide ayudar a quien menos se imaginaba con tal de cumplir el ultimo deseo de esa persona


LA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Dicen que después de una tormenta llega la calma, que después de la guerra llega la paz, que después de todo sufrimiento viene su recompensa pero yo no siempre he pensado así; ya que mis compañeros y yo hemos tenido que atravesar diferentes batallas y hemos tenido que sufrir al punto de llevar nuestros cuerpos al límite y tocando la línea de la muerte. La muerte….eso es algo que he aprendido a manejar con el tiempo porque yo como caballero del Fénix he tenido que pasar la frontera de la vida y la muerte muchas veces, he renacido y me he vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo no solo por mí y para continuar en esta vida si no por mi deber como caballero y por todos aquellos que me han dado su amor como mi hermano Shun y mi querida Esmeralda.

Hoy no ha sido como las otras veces donde vencía a la muerte yo solo al renacer de mis cenizas luego de librar alguna batallar mortal, hoy todos junto con la diosa Athena que juramos proteger hemos vencido al dios de la muerte Hades quien amenazaba al mundo, ese dios que tuvo la osadía de usar el cuerpo de mi hermano Shun para sus propósitos, estuvo durmiendo en el cuerpo de mi hermano varios años hasta que despertó para la nueva guerra santa y lo hizo no solo con sus subalternos los espectros sino que tenia a una mujer como hermana: Pandora.

Me resulta difícil entender como ella pudo cuidar desde niño de Hades sabiendo que estaba poniendo al mundo en un peligro futuro pero después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien? Yo que una vez estuve peleando contra mi propio hermano y mis pecados fueron perdonados y mis compañeros me permitieron pelear a su lado; pero hoy no es un día de celebración como los demás cuando hemos terminado con la victoria y hemos derrotado a nuestro enemigo ya que esta victoria tuvo una gran consecuencia y precio. Mi compañero Seiya ha caído victima de la espada de Hades y no sé si sobrevivirá, veo como Saori Kido la reencarnación de la diosa Athena está a su lado llorando y confortándola pues ella sabe que de todos los sacrificios que él ha hecho por ella este ha sido el más difícil.

Mis compañeros Hyoga y Shiryu están junto a mi hermano y todos observamos la escena de dolor sin saber que decir pues como caballeros estamos dispuestos a dar todo por proteger a quien amamos y nos importa pero es duro ver como alguien que te entiende y lucha a tu lado sufre, me prometí a mi mismo después de perder a Esmeralda en la isla reina muerte que si podría ayudar a alguien lo haría para que no tuviera un triste final. No sabemos qué hacer pero sentimos como Athena envuelve a Seiya con su cosmos y esto le permite sentirse un poco mejor, además estoy seguro que si estuviera despierto se sentirá feliz porque pudo defender a la diosa como el gran caballero de Pegaso que es y que será por siempre.

-No se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de Seiya. Ustedes ya han sufrido bastante por mi y no quiero que algo mas les pase por mi culpa, por favor retírense y descansen, se que contare con ustedes cuando sea el momento- dice con voz de dolor Saori

Me retiro y miro a mi hermano, el cual con rostro de dolor porque siente que esto es en parte culpa suya me habla con la voz de inocencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado

-Hermano quiero quedarme y ver si puedo ayudarle a Athena a cuidar de Seiya

-Está bien Shun, te lo encargo

No me gusta andar en grupo por mucho tiempo y sé que es el momento de partir pues ya nada mas debo hacer por ahora, hyoga y shiryu están perdidos en sus pensamiento y no me ven partir o tal vez no les importa en este momento; la armadura divina del fénix regresa a su versión normal pues mi cosmos ya no arde tanto como en la batalla. Mientras camino me encuentro con el rosario de Pandora y lo recojo pues gracias a ella es que pude llegar a los campos elíseos, donde es el lugar para los héroes y donde Seiya como héroe no dudo en dar su vida por Athena; de nuevo me encuentro con un recuerdo de Pandora y pienso que tal vez el destino siempre me llevo hacia ella, cuando nos vimos de niños y Hades ocupo el cuerpo de Shun o cuando nos encontramos en la batalla en el palacio de Judeca y hasta que vi su muerte en el derrumbado muro de los lamentos.

De nuevo uso su rosario para pasar por el campo dimensional de los campos elíseos, las alas de mi armadura de fénix se alzan y después de volar llego a lo que queda del muro de los lamentos y me encuentro con su cuerpo, ahí está como lo deje y como ella decidió quedar después de entregarme el objeto que me permitiría continuar con mi misión aun a costa de su vida. Me parece que como última muestra de agradecimiento debo dejar su rosario con ella para que le acompañe en el viaje que le espera a un lugar mejor.

-I..kkk..iii

-No puede ser! Pandora estas viva?

-El…rosario…aun tiene algo del cosmos que me permitía…vivir, junto con tu cosmos….me han dado un nuevo aliento

-Pandora debo llevarte a un mejor lugar, Hades fue derrotado junto con Thanatos e Hynos así que no debes temer mas por lo que te pueden hacer

-Ikki…llévame a las ruinas de mi castillo, no…quiero estar más…en este lugar

-De acuerdo, cumpliré tu última voluntad

En el momento en que me dispongo a llevarme a Pandora siento un extraño cosmos y veo que se acercan unas sombras a lo lejos, no pueden ser espectros porque todos fueron derrotados, se mueven lento y extraño como si fueran zombis pero en este lugar ya he visto muertos arrastrándose así que no me extraña que fueran ellos.

-Detente ahí, entréganos a Pandora!

-Quien eres y con qué autoridad me ordenas, que quieres con ella y porque habría de entregártela-le pregunto al ser

-Por su culpa es que hemos sufrido y queremos vengarnos, entréganosla!- veo que es un ser parte humano parte cadáver que aun tiene algo de conciencia

-Los…pecadores- dice Pandora

-Pecadores?- le pregunto

-Son las almas que han estado en las diferentes prisiones y se han vuelto fuertes por…su sufrimiento eterno

-Ya veo, almas perdidas que vagan en este mundo y que ahora vienen a atacar a una mujer indefensa.

-Esa mujer siempre ordenaba a los espectros que nos torturaban así que ahora es nuestro turno de torturarla

-Vete Ikki…el tiene razón, merezco ser torturada por todo lo que hice y te hice a ti y tu hermano

-Te prometí que te llevaría al castillo y eso lo voy a cumplir, así que vendrás tu solo o varios a la vez me da igual

-Si quieres morir entonces acabaremos primero contigo

Una ola de pecadores se abalanza sobre mi pero es entonces cuando mi cosmos arde y es momento para que ¡ Resurja el ave fénix¡

-ALAS DEL FENIX!- mi poder lleva a todos los pecadores a diferentes lugares de lo que queda del muro

-JAJAJA crees que eso nos va a detener, nuestros cuerpos han soportado cosas peores y nuestro odio por ella nos permite seguir adelante

Mas y mas pecadores vienen hacia mí, pero no dejare que me derroten ya que si Pandora ha vivido por unos momentos entonces no debo perder mi tiempo

-Arde cosmos, reciban esto: LAS ALAS DEL FENIX SE ELEVAN HASTA EL CIELO

Mis ataques los derrumban pero se levantan de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que eso no servirá y ahora te atacaremos, vamos todos a él!

Muertos colgando del muro, arrastrándose y cientos más vienen hacia mí y empiezan a cubrirme tan rápido que por un momento ya ni veo la luz ni a Pandora, no me permiten atacar o ver mi objetivo.

-Ikki! Que he hecho, sufriste de nuevo por mi- exclama Pandora

Un aura de fénix se eleva y levanta a todos los pecadores y eso marca mi regreso a la batalla

-Torpe deja de pelear por ella, estoy seguro que te hizo sufrir también- me dice el pecador

-Ella también ha sufrido y al final vio que su causa no era la correcta y eligió morir para darme la oportunidad de pelear contra Hades, al contrario turno que tu muerte era más que merecida

-Como te atreves insensato, esta vez nos quedaremos con tu carne y además no nos puedes destruir!

-No necesito destruir lo que ya está destruido, solo tengo que reducirlo a algo peor! Séptimo sentido arde como nunca y permite que mi ataque sea el definitivo: ALAS DEL FENIX

Mi ataque destruye a los pecadores de tal forma que los miembros de sus cuerpos quedan esparcidos y no pueden atacarme ya que no se pueden regenerar.

-Maldito! Salvas a la mujer que nos condenó al sufrimiento eterno

Llevo a Pandora en mis brazos y aunque poco y nada me importan las palabras del pecador solo le diré algo para que entienda mi motivo

-Ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que te paso, tú con tus pecados hiciste que esto te pasara después de muerto y ahora que estas en pedazos sufrirás mas, no tengo que destruirte pues al estar en este lugar ya estas recibiendo el peor de los castigos

Pandora se recuesta sobre mi pecho y puedo sentir como su vida comienza a irse de nuevo, debo darme prisa

-Que cálido cosmos tienes Ikki…me tranquiliza para mis últimos momentos

-No digas eso Pandora, llegaremos al castillo y ahí te sentirás mejor

Me gustaría saber algo para curarla, tener cerca una enfermera o estudiante de medicina que le pudiera ayudar a resistir mas pero hago todo lo que puedo por ella, al ponerme en su lugar pienso en lo duro que debió haber sido perder a tu familia feliz por un error que cometiste y verlos morir a todos uno a uno para luego ser un títere mas de Hades y de sus dioses. Atravesamos las prisiones ya vacías y todo esta tan en silencio que es difícil creer las batallas que tuvimos en este lugar, al llegar al rio estigia me pregunto cómo saldremos de aquí ahora que Caronte fue derrotado pero Pandora me ayuda en ese momento.

-Con mi rosario…podemos llamar a la barca y esta nos llevara a la orilla

No puedo llevarla tan rápido como yo llegue solo, no en su estado así que veo como la barca de Caronte llega y nos traslada rápidamente a la orilla…ya falta poco para llegar; empezamos a subir la escalera de caracol de lo que queda del castillo y por fin el Sol nos recibe con su luz y calor.

-Pandora, lo hemos logrado, estamos en tu castillo para que te sientas mejor

-Gracias Ikki…pero en realidad he venido a morir aquí. Mi rosario ya está perdiendo su efecto y que mejor que ver el sol por última vez mientras se pone…te lo agradezco

-Me da gusto cumplir tu última voluntad, mira como el sol se pone y como todo lo malo que has tenido también desaparece en el poniente, recuerda a tu familia y…

Me doy cuenta que ella ha cerrado sus ojos, ya no despertará nunca más y se que le pude dar un último recuerdo feliz, podrá descansar en algo mejor que el inframundo y espero que su alma vaya a un mejor lugar, decido hacer una tumba como la que le hice a mi querida Esmeralda en la reina muerte pero esta vez Pandora descansará en su hogar y sobre la tumba dejo su rosario para que la guie así como me guio a mí en batalla.

Me retiro del lugar pues no tengo nada más que hacer y debo prepararme para la siguiente batalla que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y lugar o tal vez en otra dimensión, mientras voy caminando las plumas de mi armadura se mueven al viento y espero que así como Esmeralda me inspiro para seguir luchando Pandora me recuerde que por trágica que sea tu forma de actuar puedes hacer un último acto de bondad.

Adiós Pandora ya no puedo hacer nada mas por ti, espero que puedas estar en el lugar que mereces y de lejos recordare ese momento especial que compartimos porque aunque fue corto fue especial para mí, estas en un mundo donde yo no puedo estar y tal vez sea mejor que al estar alejados yo pueda seguir adelante pero siempre recordándote y guardándote profundo en mi corazón.

FIN


End file.
